


Sleeping Beauty

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Crack, Fairy Tale Elements, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sam is the best wingman ever, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Sam has had enough of his teammate's odd sleeping habbits, and decides to solve it.... in a very unconventional way.And if he so happens to get Ant and Robin together in process, that's only an added bonus.





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what,this is either, but it's cute nontheless xD

“Robin? Robin where are you?” Sam called through the garage. The team had just about finished packing up, but the Dutchman was nowhere to be found. Sam sighed as he looked around the stack or tires and some carefully wrapped spare parts, looking for the probably sleeping younger man.

He was still getting used to Robin’s sleeping habits, but had learned that whenever Robin was gone, they always found him sleeping in the most random places. It had been last week when Sam had found Robin asleep under the lunch table, head pillowed by a bag of rice. Sam had attempted to wake him then, only to be rewarded by a kick in the balls from Robin’s flailing leg. 

Robin sure had apologised after by offering Sam one of his cookies - did the Dutchman ever eat according to his diet?- and Sam had merely rolled his eyes and ruffled Robin’s hair a little. He never could stay mad at the younger man.

Still, as much as he liked Robin, he sure could be exasperating as well. Sam sighed as he continued his way around the garage, before groaning as he saw two legs sticking out from behind a potted plant. He walked over and knelt down, pushing the pot out of the way.

Robin snored loudly, rolling onto his side facing away from Sam. 

“Go away.” he mumbled, pressing his face into his arm. Sam chuckled, shoving Robin’s shoulder.

“Wake up, Sleeping Beauty” he chuckled. Robin whined, opening one eye and pouting at his teammate.

“5 more minutes.” he muttered, giving Sam his best ‘kicked puppy’ look. Sam sighed and shook his head in exasperation, shrugging off his jacket and draping it over Robin.

“5 minutes, you better be awake when I get back.” Sam said, even though he knew it was useless. Still, there was a plan forming in his head, and it would actually be better for Robin to be asleep.

He headed out of the Envision hospitality, heading a few doors down until he spotted Antonio. The Portuguese let out a surprised noise as Sam walked over and grabbed his arm, trying to wiggle free of the grasp.

“Come with me, I need your help.” Sam muttered, starting to pull Ant back to the Envision hospitality. 

“What is it? Shit is Robin okay?” Antonio rambled, stumbling after the small Englishman. Sam rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath which sounded an awful lot like ‘how are they not together’. 

“I need to teach Robin a lesson.” Sam said out loud. “Might keep him from falling asleep all the time. And if not… it might still solve other things.” he added vaguely. Antonio frowned but followed after him, smiling a bit awkwardly at the team as he was pulled into the Envision hospitality. 

“Look at this idiot.” Sam sighed as they stood next to the potted plant. Robin was still curled behind it, snoring softly as he curled into a ball. Sam’s coat has fallen off him, but he was now clutching it tightly to his chest as a teddy bear.

“...He is cute when he sleeps.” Antonio muttered, a tender smile playing on his lips. He blinked when he realised he had said that out loud, before turning to awkwardly smile at Sam. Sam just rolled his eyes.

“You know the fairytales, kiss him awake. Sleeping Beauty will hopefully stay awake after that.” Sam said with a shrug. Antonio chuckled nervously.

“Am not gonna kiss him. I like him, but just as a friend.” he said. Sam stared at him, the look on his face more exasperated than ever.

“Kiss. Him.” he said slowly. “If he ends up not liking you the same way, blame it on me, say it is a joke. But this is your chance to finally kiss that Dutch idiot.” He waved his arms around a little to emphasise his words. 

Antonio seemed torn, nibbling on his bottom lip as he looked down on Robin. Robin let out a louder snore and rolled onto his back, arms stretching out above his head. Ant swallowed thickly, but then knelt down.

Sam subtly got his phone out of his pocket, quickly turning the camera to video as he looked at the two with a big grin on his face.

Antonio tentatively reached out to place his hand on Robin’s cheek, the Dutchman humming and leaning into the touch. Ant took in a deep breath, but then quickly, before he could change his mind, leaned in to press his lips over Robin’s.

Robin’s eyes shot open at the contact, a surprised gasp leaving his mouth. Antonio pulled away immediately, cheeks a deep red as he looked at Robin.

“He was just kissing you awake, Sleeping Beauty.” Sam said helpfully. Robin seemed more than confused, looking between Sam and Ant and back again.

“I have no fucking clue what is going on.” Robin sleepily muttered at them, before focusing his attention solely on Antonio. “But you kiss well, Ant.” he finished. Antonio let put a chuckle when Robin moved to rest to head on Antonio’s lap, the Dutchman’s eyes fluttering closed again.

“Are you going to sleep again?” Ant sighed, carding his fingers through Robin’s hair. Robin hummed and then nodded shortly, cuddling even closer.

“You can kiss me awake again in 5 minutes, okay.” Robin mumbled groggily. Antonio rolled his eyes and ducked down to press their lips together a second time.

“No you need to wake up now, stupid.” he said, pulling Robin up into a sitting position. Robin glared at him.

“You’re mean.” he huffed. Antonio smiled, dragging his fingers over Robin’s cheek.

“If you wake up now you can come back to my hotel room.” Antonio purred. Robin seemed confused for a moment, before he grinned widely.

“I guess I won’t be sleeping a lot tonight?” he answered. Antonio chuckled and shook his head, leaning a little closer. Robin kissed him more greedily this time, before nuzzling their noses together.

“Good thing I took so many naps then, I can go all night.”

Sam quickly cleared his throat to let the other two know he was still there. Robin stuck out his tongue at his teammate.

“Go away, you’re not my fairy godmother.” he huffed. Sam rolled his eyes, tucking his phone away again, and then grinned.

“Maybe not, but if I were, I’d be pretty fucking good at.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
